This invention relates to a record player, and more particularly to a tonearm position setting apparatus for a record player.
Conventionally, the movement of a tonearm onto a predetermined position of a record disc has been carried out by a manual operation or a remote control operation. In the either operation, the tonearm is horizontally moved above the record disc to a desired position and then the tonearm is lowered thereon. However, where the illumination around the record player is dark, or the record player is surrounded in its upper, side and rear surfaces with a rack or due to the accomodation thereof into a wall, it is difficult to confirm with accuracy the desired position of the record disc because the tonearm is a small distance above the record disc. One attempt to avoid this problem employs a light which is shone on the disc and the tonearm is moved onto the disc responsive to the detection of the reflected light. In this method, however, since the variation of the reflected light is detected, the tonearm is moved only onto the intervals between the recorded bands of the record disc.